


you are a hero

by jockwizard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/pseuds/jockwizard
Summary: Caitlin snow knew when Kara Danvers blew into her life things were going to change......dont know what to call this pairing lol supersnow or superfrost





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I should tell you now before we start I am dyslexic if that bothers you or if you are a grammar nazi don't read. I'll try too keep mistakes to a minimum peace out and on with the show

Caitlin snow was worried. Her powers had started to manifest themselves recently and her mother had warned her not to use them to much or they could get worse. She was broken out her musings by Barry Allen.

" hey guys eh I've tried everything but he just wont go down we might be out of our league with this one " Barry spoke.

Cisco started to list of things for Barry to try but Barry just kept saying " tried that " it was getting to the point where even Barry was getting tired.

" Barry come back in we can regroup maybe call a few friends in " Caitlin said.

" Caitlin I do that and " but Barry didn't finish all Caitlin Joe and cisco heard was a whistle coming through the comms " BARRY " cisco and Joe shouted.

" hey guys its over " Barry said.

All the people at star labs all looked at each other with surprise then Caitlin spoke to Barry " well done Barry what did you do " Caitlin asked.

" Caitlin get the medical bay ready I am bringing in a friend she helped " Barry finished.

Not to seconds later Barry Allen flashed into star labs with his guest in his arms.

" wow she is just wow " cisco said.

Caitlin went into full doctor mode " put her over here Barry. Oh my god she looks like she has been in a war who is she Barry " caitlin asked.

" her name is Kara Danvers aka supergirl I met her on another earth I visited when I tried that device to give me more speed. But the rest is her story to tell " Barry finished.

Barry noticed Caitlin tried to put a iv line in.

" won't work she is bullet proof " then Barry had a thought " hey we need sun lamps they seem to charge her up " Barry finished.

Once they got all the equipment set up and turned on Barry cisco and Joe left the room so Caitlin could remove karas suit which was damaged beyond repair apart from the cape. It was then that Caitlin noticed the symbol she traced it with her finger.

As she was leaving she felt her arm begin to itch so she rolled up her sleeve and noticed it there on her forearm the exact same symbol on her arm in frost.

" Barry what the hell happened " Joe asked.

" I was getting ready to retreat when a portal opened and she appeared through it she looked at me said " hi " turned round and knocked the person out then she collapsed " Barry finished.

" well she is certainly the prettiest meta I've ever seen " cisco said.

" that's the thing she isn't a meta all that is oh natural powers looks everything " Barry spoke.

" well I can check her out down at the station " Joe said but Barry stopped him.

" nope Joe you cant she needs to be left alone on this one. You are looking at the most powerful person on any planet " Barry finished.

Caitlin looked back into the room where Kara was and looked at her wrist thinking ( you are something else Kara Danvers ) and then she left the room.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin visits kara

To say Caitlin snow was confused would be the understatement of the century. Oh she wasn't confused about Kara Danvers sleeping in her lab that wasn't the case no it was the symbol on her arm that had her going nuts. What does it mean these were the questions she wanted answered ( who are you Kara Danvers who are we going to be to each other ) Caitlin thought.

Caitlin was brought out her musing's by Barry coming into her lab.

" hey Caitlin we need to talk " Barry said.

" about what " Caitlin replied.

" I know Caitlin I know you have powers now the frosty the snow man kind " Barry said.

Barry noticed Caitlin was about to break down so he continued talking " look there is no reason to freak out about this you wont become killer frost I believe in you " Barry finished.

" thanks Barry but what if I do and to top it all of there is her to think about now " Caitlin said hanging her head low.

Barry looked at Caitlin then to Kara and then spoke " Caitlin what's going on Kara will be fine " Barry said.

" its not that Barry its this " Caitlin showed Barry her arm " it appeared when I checked her over " Caitlin said.

Barry looked at Caitlin's arm again and noticed it there was karas family crest on her arm.

" what do you think it means Barry please I am freaking out here " Caitlin said.

" I know what it is Caitlin it is karas family coat of arms for the house of el. She told me when I went to her earth her cousin also wears it upon his chest " Barry finished.

" but Barry what does it mean for me " Caitlin questioned.

" oh I think you know what it means Caitlin. don't be scared don't run but you need to talk to Kara her self we will all help you " Barry said " you know she has a motto el mayara " Barry finished.

" what does that mean Barry " she asked her friend.

" oh it means stronger together " Barry finished.

Just as they were going to get coffee they heard it as clear as day " BARRY WHY AM I NAKED WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES " Kara danvers roared.

Kara then noticed Caitlin and blushed " wow you're very pretty " Kara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try and keep them shortish oh and they will be referred too superfrost yay


	3. iris and the new suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara needs a new suit and iris meets our hero

When Barry heard what Kara yelled he turned to Kara and saw her walking towards him.

" well which one of you saw me naked then it better not have been you or cisco Barry " Kara said.

" hey I resent that accusation Kara I am a gentleman " Barry Said.

Cisco rushed into the room " hey guys I heard Kara was naked " he said then he noticed the look Kara was giving him.

" oh hey Kara how are you doing " cisco tried to be like joey from friends.

It was then that Caitlin took pity on the boys " hey Kara it was me Dr Caitlin snow " Caitlin spoke as she held out her hand.

" oh that's okay then you are very pretty " Kara said blushing " okay ill shut up now. Oh I am Kara danvers or supergirl " Kara held her hand out.

As Caitlin shook karas hand they both smiled at each other. What the didn't see was Barry and cisco behind them making kissy face's at the two ladies.

As they boys were making face's behind Kara and Caitlin's backs iris walked in.

" hey boys grow up " iris said

The two boys jumped apart at the sound of iris voice.

" oh hey Kara this is my girlfriend iris. Iris this is Kara Danvers my friend from another earth " Barry said.

" oh hi Kara you look like you been in a war " iris said.

Everyone saw Kara visibly stiffen at that comment so iris decided to change tactic.

" oh I should have said thanks for saving Barry if it wasn't for you he would have been scarlet pancake batter so yeah thanks " iris said.

Kara looked at iris and spoke " hey no worrys he helped me against livewire and silver banshee back where I am from " Kara finished.

As Kara was talking to the boys Caitlin was thinking about a few things ( she is going to need a place to stay and clothes ) just as she was about to ask cisco came back in the room.

" hey Kara ur suit Is absolutely trashed the only thing that survived was the cape " cisco finished.

Everyone noticed the way Kara gazed lovingly at the cape. Caitlin knew there was a story there but decided to Wait to ask.

" I can make you a new suit maybe a one piece ill add the cape as well also the symbol on ur chest " cisco finished he didn't get a answer.

" cisco not now " Caitlin said as she looked at someone who was broken " Kara are you okay " Caitlin asked.

Kara looked at her new friends and nodded " sorry guys I need some air " Kara said " please look after this Caitlin ill be back soon " Kara handed the cape to her and sped away to the roof.

" so is she going to be fine should we go find her " iris asked

Barry went to answer but Caitlin was the one who did " no she is fine she is on the roof " Caitlin Said as she looked up wards.

As the others left to do things cisco to make a suit. Barry to get a boat load of food and iris just looked at Caitlin smiling.

Caitlin just looked up thinking ( you are not alone anymore Kara come stand by me ill keep you safe )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for the reviews you all are awesome ill try to keep mistakes to a minimum.


	4. kara zor el

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Caitlin have a talk

Barry came back after 15 mins with arms loaded with food and drinks. He looked around the lab for Kara but didn't see the superhero.

" hey guys is she still up there " Barry asked

Caitlin got up from her seat and walked towards Barry taking a can of coke from him before speaking.

" yeah she is. I am going to go up and talk to her if that's okay " Caitlin said

" oh hey Caitlin take this bag up to her plz. She eats more than I do. Tell her if she needs to talk we are all here for her " Barry said.

Caitlin took the bag from Barry and headed for the roof. When she got there as soon as she opened the door Kara spoke.

" hey Caitlin sorry to worry everyone I must seem a mess " Kara said.

" how did you know it was me " Caitlin asked Kara.

" super hearing is just one of my powers " Kara said. She noticed the bag " awsome you have big belly burger too " Kara finished

Caitlin took two burgers out the bag and handed the rest to Kara and sat down.

It was awhile before Kara spoke. Caitlin noticed Kara staring up to the sky.

" you know before I met Barry I wasn't sure in m theory about multiple universes and stuff " Kara started " I come from a dead race now from a planet that no longer exists in my universe " Kara said. 

" Kara you don't have to explain I understand if it hurts " Caitlin said as she put a hand on karas arm.

" its okay Caitlin someone should know my story and id be honoured if it was you " Kara spoke.

" okay Kara " Caitlin spoke.

" I come from a planet on the other side of the galaxy called krypton. I was sent to earth with my baby cousin called kal el to protect him I was 13 at the time " Kara sighed and continued " but just as the planet blew up I was sent towards the phantom zone where I was trapped for 23 years " Kara said.

" hold up a sec " Caitlin stopped Kara " you were 13 at the time you spent 23 years trapped but you don't look over 25 years old " Caitlin said.

Kara smiled at that " yeah technically I am in my 40s " Kara said " anyway bye the time I got to earth kal el no longer needed me anymore as he had grown up and become superman. So I went to live with the Danvers instead " Kara finished.

Caitlin and Kara spoke for another hour before they stopped by this time Kara had her head on caitlins shoulder. And Caitlin had her arm round the grieving girl.

Caitlin stood up and spoke to Kara " come on lets get inside " Caitlin said as she held out her hand for Kara to take.

" okay Caitlin " Kara stood and took the offered hand. As they were about to head in Kara spoke again. " hey Caitlin I am going to ask could I maybe kiss you " Kara asked.

Caitlin knew she wanted to kiss Kara so she just nodded and pulled Kara closer and locked there lips together when they pulled away from each other they smiled and headed inside.

" hey Kara " Caitlin said " do you maybe want to stay at mine till we find you somewhere we can get you some clothes as well " Caitlin finished.

Kara looked at Caitlin and smiled kissed her lips and spoke " of course id love too " Kara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoying this one hopefully others do to any as usual kudos and comment would be nice but not alway needed but thanks for reading


	5. caitlins flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara moves in with caitlin and things get weird

At star labs caitlin entered to find that Kara was away dealing with a situation and Barry was handling the rival.

" hey guys where is Kara " Caitlin asked.

Cisco showed her who she was after.

" shit cisco this is bad so bad has she reported in " Caitlin asked.

" no why " cisco asked.

" Kara is deathly afraid of sharks cisco " caitlin spoke.

Caitlin immediately got on comms.

" Kara come back to base we shouldn't have sent you after it " Caitlin asked.

When no answer came she freaked out.

" Kara come on don't leave me hanging like this please " Caitlin begged.

Just then Kara had activated her comms " yeah I am here cisco on my way back now a group called Argus picked our friend up " Kara finished.

Just as Caitlin was about to leave to get coffee karas comm went off " hey Caitlin I have super hearing you know no need to shout " Kara spoke.

" I was worried about you smart ass " Caitlin finished.

Later that night when Caitlin had moved Kara into her flat she was lying in bed when she heard it Kara whimpering Caitlin got up to check on her.

" Kara come on you're haveing a nightmare come on wake up " Caitlin asked.

But then it happens Kara wakes up screaming " CAITLIN " just then her heat vision activates and burns a hole threw the ceiling.

Kara jumped up and noticed Caitlin on the floor with a look she wished she hadn't seen fear " shit I am sorry " then Kara zoomed away from the flat.

What Kara didn't hear was caitlin sob out " Kara wait " but it was to late Kara had gone.

The next morning when caitlin arrived at star labs she was hope in that Kara was still there. Cisco had texted that Kara arrived at the labs and slept there.

When caitlin arrived she noticed Kara standing in her new suit ( wow she is hot ) Caitlin thought.

" hey Kara can we talk for a minute " Caitlin asked.

Kara looked like a scared kitten " ah yeah I guess " Kara finished.

They went into Caitlin's lab and took a seat on the couch.

" look Kara ill get to the point what you did last night " Caitlin started " I wasn't scared of you I was just shocked " Caitlin finished.

" but Caitlin I would never hurt you. I know what that symbol on you're arm means " Kara said.

Caitlin gasped " how did you know about that " she asked.

" I have x ray vision its one of my powers " Kara spoke.

" I want you to know Kara what I feel for you isn't because of this marking " Caitlin spoke.

" Caitlin I have one too " Kara spoke.

Caitlin looked at Kara and at her arms but didn't see anything there.

Kara giggled " its not some place you can see. Look close the blinds and ill show you " Kara said " close the blinds " Kara finished.

Caitlin got up and clossed the blinds as Kara stood and removed the top half of her suit.

" Kara what not here wait till we are home " Caitlin said blushing.

Kara was blushing as well " no look " Kara said turning her back to Caitlin she moved her hair away from her left shoulder. And that's when Caitlin noticed it three little snow flakes on karas shoulder.

" there beautiful Kara " Caitlin said before she stepped up behind Kara and kissed the markings of her sole mate.

Kara turned and rolled up Caitlin's jumpers arm and kissed the symbol mirroring what Caitlin did to her " you want to get out of here " Kara whispered.

Caitlin just nodded to Kara before her sole mate picked her up and flew out the deo.


	6. going back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has to return home

Kara loved being with Caitlin but she knew soon she would have to return home soon she didn't want too leave her sole mate but she had people there that needed her and they deserved answers.

Caitlin knew there was something wrong with Kara. They had been sleeping in late this morning when Kara got up slipped on her suit and flew out of the window with out even saying a word to Caitlin.

When Caitlin came to star labs that morning she saw Barry talking to cisco and walked up to them.

" hey guys have you seen Kara she left this morning without saying anything " Caitlin finished.

" she is on the roof Caitlin she has been up there for hours we are worried about her " Barry finished.

" I think she is going to leave me Barry " Caitlin said.

" hey Caitlin Kara will never leave you she might just be going home you know she may be home sick. We still don't know how she got here " Barry said.

Caitlin looked at Barry and knew he was right. Just as she was about to talk iris walked in.

" hey guys what's up " iris Sai as she kissed Barry.

" Kara is leaving soon " cisco spoke.

Iris looked at Caitlin and moved forward to give her a hug " oh honey I am sorry I know you are sole mates " iris spoke.

" thanks guys but I need to go talk to her " Caitlin said.

Kara Danvers knew that she needed to return home soon but she didn't want to leave Caitlin. Kara knew they were meant to be they had the marks Kara had snow flakes on her shoulder and caitlin had the house of el symbol on her arm in frost.

Just as Kara was looking up she heard it Caitlin's heart beat.

" hey Kara can we talk " Caitlin asked.

" yeah I've always got time for my frost " Kara said.

Caitlin loved the nick name when Kara said it. " look Kara I know you have to return home soon " Caitlin finished.

Kara turned to Caitlin walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulder.

" I don't want to go I really don't especially when I have just found you " Kara spoke " I never thought id meet you on this earth and I fell in love so fast " Kara said.

" Kara baby I understand I do. And yeah I never thought id love someone as much as I do you but you have to go back and see you're family " Caitlin said with a sob.

" Caitlin you are my family if I didn't have to go I wouldn't. But you are right I owe it to alex and Eliza to go back " Kara spoke " but ill find away to return to you " Kara finished.

" I know you will Kara I do remember you're family Moto el mayara " Caitlin said.

" stronger together "Kara said.

They leaned in to wards each other and shared a passionate kiss full of promises to each other as sole mates.

" hey guys cisco has something for Kara " Barry spoke over comms.

When they got to the lab Kara noticed cisco holding a box in his hands.

" hey Kara here I made this for you. Its a portable porthole generator it will lead from here to you're earth and back " cisco spoke.

Kara didn't know what to say so she just hugged cisco.

Kara turned to Caitlin and spoke " I guess that's my call " Kara said.

" you will come back wont you " Caitlin said.

" of course I will its you and me forever Caitlin " Kara said.

Kara looked around the room and thank all her new friends and activated the portal.

Just before Kara left she turned to Caitlin.

" I will return Caitlin that's a promise remember you are a hero don't let what's inside of you scare you. Frost you are and will always be my hero " Kara said before steping threw the portal.

Caitlin left for her office and saw a present on her table a blue box and a note.

( hey babe keep these safe for me ) the note read.

Caitlin lifted the lid and saw inside 2 beautifully crafted brackets.

On karas earth Alex Danvers was woken up by the sound of someone in the living room she reached into the drawer and removed her gun and walked out to the living room. When Alex saw who was standing there she stopped.

" KARA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN " Alex yelled.

When Kara turned to Alex. Alex noticed the teers on Kara had on her face.

Alex rushed forward " oh honey I am sorry you have been away for a month we are all worried about you " alex spoke 

" I found her alex I found my sole mate " Kara sobbed into her sisters shoulder.

Alex knew what that was like and how Kara must be feeling.

" oh Kara you met her where you were " alex said.

" I was with Barry and its a Dr Caitlin snow she is a meta human " Kara said.

That night alex and Kara spoke on the couch Kara telling Alex about Caitlin and alex telling Kara about Maggie.

" I can go back I have away to get there but I know I have responsibility's here " Kara spoke.

Kara showed alex the generator and that night fell asleep in her bed dreaming of her frost and the life they could have

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue say so and maybe pick between supersnow or superfrost


End file.
